Severus Rogue, ensorceleur ensorcelé
by Freyja Idunna
Summary: One-shot. Vision personnelle de la Vie de Severus Rogue. Trouvera-t-il le bonheur? Ou restera-t-il hanté par ses tourments ? Peut-être qu'une femme changera cela...


_Bonjour à tous!! Bon, ben voilà une nouvelle histoire, basée sur mon personnage préféré que j'adore parce qu'il est ... enfin je l'adore quoi, Severus Rogue. Ca vous étonne? _

_Je préviens d'avance que cette histoire n'est pas corrigée, elle a été écrite pendant 3 heures de philo, désolée à ma prof d'ailleurs, mais ça m'a bien inspirée. La plus grande partie a été relue par ma voisine de classe, qui m'a conseillé de poster. Merci Emilie ;)._

_Cette histoire est un one-shot qui résume en gros ce qu'est ma vision de la vie de Severus. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Si c'est le cas, ben laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça coûte pas grand-chose!!_

_Bizouchoux à tous_

**_Disclaimer bien sûr : Rien de ce qui est écrit ne m'appartient, sauf disons ce qui est brodé autour de la vraie histoire, tout appartient à Mme JK Rowling. _**

**Severus Rogue, ensorceleur ensorcelé**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuer à subir ma vie ainsi ? Depuis d'interminables années, je survis dans le but de régler ma dette. Le vieil Albus m'avait demandé de rester, pour lui, et pour le bien de Potter. Alors je suis resté. Durant de longues années, j'ai du subir le regard méprisant des gens, alors que… Ils ne connaissent rien de moi, ni de mon passé. Je ne leur souhaite pas, par ailleurs. J'ai vécu des épreuves qu'ils ne sauraient imaginer.

¤ 25 ans auparavant ¤

Severus Rogue a 15 ans. Il étudie à Poudlard depuis 5 ans et se bat continuellement contre ses ennemis jurés, les maraudeurs. Gryffondor Vs Serpentard, en voilà une querelle qui dure depuis des siècles. Salazar, partisan de la sélection des « sangs-purs », contre Godric, symbole de tolérance. Tom Jedusor, devenu Lord Voldemort, mage noir le plus redoutable et redouté de tous les temps, vaincu par Harry Potter, jeune sorcier modeste devenu célèbre dès l'âge de un an. Severus Rogue, jeune sorcier, héritier d'une grande famille de sangs-purs, contre James Potter et Sirius Black, adolescents persuadés que le monde leur appartient.

Severus revient chez lui pour toutes les vacances. Ses parents l'y obligent. Du moins, son père, Asterus, sorcier puissant considérant son fils comme le dernier des ratés. Son erreur, comme il disait souvent. Sa femme, Lisa, jeune sorcière d'une grande beauté, héritière d'une immense fortune par sa grand-mère, et qu'on avait forcé à épouser Asterus. Lisa est effacée. Jamais, oh non, jamais elle ne s'aventure à contredire son mari, si puissant. Jamais elle n'ose l'empêcher de battre Severus. Severus, qui, pourtant, fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que son père soit fier de lui. Il a même décidé, sous la pression, il faut le dire, de devenir Mangemort. Comme son père. Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Asterus voudrait que son fils soit aussi puissant et impressionnant que lui-même l'était lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard. Mais, malheureusement, à chaque nouvelle rentrée, Severus est toujours plus détesté et méprisé. Sa froideur naturelle et sa difficulté à nouer des liens en font le souffre douleur de l'école entière, et surtout des maraudeurs, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ceux-ci ne manquent jamais une occasion de l'humilier et le faire souffrir depuis que Severus a malencontreusement fait tomber Lily Evans, en première année. Il sétait alors brusquement retourné pour lui aboyer de faire attention. Chevalier Potter est venu à son secours.

Et depuis, Severus vit un enfer, à Poudlard comme chez lui. Alors, dégoûtant les gens, les gens le dégoûtent. Il se forge une carapace, un masque imperturbable. Il ne parle pas, ne sourit pas, n'y pense même pas. Il travaille. Il veut devenir un expert en Potions. Sa seule raison d'être. Il sait que c'est idiot. Mais seules les Potions lui permettent de s'évader. La subtilité des ingrédients, les volutes de fumée s'échappant des chaudrons le plongent dans une brume confortable qu'il ne voudrait jamais quitter. Depuis un certain temps il pense à la mort. Serait-elle une solution à une vie inconsistante ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais, malgré le fait qu'il en soit capable, préparer un poison mortel lui semble peu à peu stupide. Car un nouveau sentiment l'emplit depuis peu. Un sourd désir de vengeance coule dans ses veines. Même s'il veut s'en empêcher, il a trop de raisons, valables ou non, de vouloir se venger du monde entier. Personne n'est là pour lui. Une impression tenace le ronge, l'impression que la vie et l'ensemble du genre humain lui en veulent. Autant qu'ils le méprisent pour quelque chose. Il a bien supris le regard perspicace d'Albus Dumbledore croiser le sien. Mais il se dit que ce n'est qu'un regard méprisant de plus.

Pendant les trois ans qu'il lui reste à passer à Poudlard, il subit, encore et encore, les humiliations des maraudeurs, les moqueries méchantes sur son physique ingrat. Il apprend la patience, rumine sa vengeance.

Celle-ci vient alors qu'il a dix sept ans. Son père lui fait rencontrer Lord Voldemort. Et lui fait passer la cérémonie qui fait de lui un Mangemort, Asterus étant désormais trop âgé. Sa première mission est de tuer sa mère. Ses mains ne tremblent pas lorsqu'il prononce la formule. Elle fait partie de ceux qui ne l'ont jamais aidé. Elle a toujours refusé de répondre à ses appels au secours, silencieux. Elle s'est toujours tue devant la violence de son mari, qu'elle-même subissait. En parallèle à ses études de Potions, il devient le plus fidèle des fidèles de Lord Voldemort, attendant avec une sorte d'impatience sadique le jour où celui-ci lui ordonnera le meurtre de l'un des maraudeurs.

Ce jour ne viendra pas. Le déclic se fait dans l'esprit de Severus, au moment même où il apprend que son maître a essayé de tuer le fils de Potter et Evans, après avoir réussi à tuer ces derniers. Le petit Harry n'a qu'un an. Severus ne peut pas continuer cela. La chute de Voldemort constitue le prétexte idéal pour revenir à la raison. Mais Severus a peur. Il a peur que l'on croie que son retour au bien n'est du qu'à la chute du Mage noir. Alors qu'il est au fond du trou, une unique personne lui tendra la main. Albus Dumbledore. Il a senti tout le désespoir et le remords qui rongent Severus. Il lui permet de retrouver une contenance, un certain sens à sa vie, plus ou moins stable. Severus a désormais une dette envers lui. Il lui rappelle, et Dumbledore lui répond que cette dette sera payée, tôt ou tard. Le moment n'est pas encore venu.

Le vieil homme offre à Severus le poste de Maître des Potions à Poudlard, alors que celui-ci pensait ne jamais avoir à y retourner, cette école représentant tant de regrets pour lui. Mais Poudlard lui assure une paix et une tranquillité nécessaires pour qu'il devienne enfin lui-même en paix avec sa conscience. Il se lance, sans abandonner les Potions, dans l'étude de la défense contre les forces du mal. Il veut se racheter, à n'importe quel prix. Et il s'entraîne dur. Il s'en veut tellement de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette spirale de violence. Il a vu bien trop de sang, tué bien trop d'innocents pour se pardonner.

Il voit passer les élèves, au fil des ans. Les enfants rient, insouciants. Et il leur en veut . De quoi ? D'avoir ce que Severus n'a jamais eu. Une enfance heureuse, des amis, de l'amour. Un bonheur qu'il n'a jamais osé espérer toucher du doigt. Il a désormais plus de trente ans. Un beau jour, il voit débarquer à Poudlard Harry, le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Jeune sorcier naïf, mais montrant déjà des dispositions en défense contre les forces du mal. Severus ne peut s'empêcher de le haïr. Pourquoi ? A cause de cette vieille querelle avec James qu'il ne parvient pas à oublier. Harry réussit trois fois en trois ans à empêcher Voldemort de revenir.

Malheureusement, le mage noir retrouve toute sa puissance en l'espace d'une seule nuit. A cause de cela, Dumbledore est forcé de recréer l'ordre du phénix. C'est le seul moyen de stopper Voldemort. Severus y est admis, malgré le scepticisme évident d'autres personnes, dont Sirius Black. Mais il n'en a cure. Il tient l'occasion de se racheter, enfin. Il devient agent double, mangemort pour Voldemort, mais envoyé par Dumbledore. Il voit des choses qu'il aurait cru ne jamais, jamais revivre. Il parvient chaque fois à éviter les meurtres. Mais la guerre se dessine au loin. Voldemort rassemble ses troupes. Et alors qu'il se rend compte que Severus est un traître, c'est trop tard. La guerre est prévue pour bientôt.

Severus vit l'attaque de Poudlard depuis le côté des « bons ». De sa baguette, meurent Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, et bien d'autres. Alors qu'il est sur le point de s'évanouir d'épuisement, il sauve une de ses élèves, en voyant Harry porter le coup fatal à Voldemort. Il s'écroule alors, et rejoint les ombres en la serrant dans ses bras. Douce et gentille élève. Il sait depuis le début qu'elle est différente des autres. Plus fine, beaucoup plus intelligente. Il sait voir en elle.

Mais comment une jeune file aussi prometteuse qu'elle voudrait perdre son temps avec un homme comme lui ? Laid, vieux et cynique ? Alors il la regarde, à la dérobée. Il capture du regard cette jeune fille si belle, tout en culpabilisant, en pensant au fait qu'elle n'a que quinze ans. Alors qu'elle est en sixième année, il surprend son regard sur lui. Avec une sorte de lueur d'admiration. Il n'ose y croire. Quand un soir de pleine lune, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Il va ouvrir en se disant que seul Albus peut venir le trouver dans ses appartements, à cette heure. Mais ce n'est pas le directeur qui se trouve devant sa porte, et il reste interdit, à contempler ces yeux inquiets qui se lèvent timidement vers lui. Il tente de reprendre contenance, retrouver sa froideur, mais il est comme hypnotisé. C'est elle qui brise le silence.

« Professeur, je suis confuse de…

- Miss Granger, comment connaissez-vous cet endroit ? demande-t-il, d'une voix dépourvue de toute sa haine coutumière.

Ce qui semble redonner un semblant de confiance à la jeune fille, mais celle-ci rougit soudainement.

- Je… je vous ai suivi, avoue-t-elle comme à regret . »

Loin de lui en vouloir, il la fait entrer, toujours subjugué par sa présence. S'ensuit alors une scène des plus étranges. Après une discussion banale sur les Potions, Severus demande à Hermione pourquoi elle est venue. Sans baisser les yeux cette fois, permettant à severus d'admirer le courage gryffondor, celle-ci lui répond qu'elle l'aime en secret depuis, et qu'elle ne peut garder ces sentiments secrets davantage.

Ils se laissent alors consumer par leur passion dévorante, et Severus se réveille au matin, le cœur écrasé à la fois par un sentiment de plénitude et de dégoût de lui-même. Mais Hermione met fin aux tourments de son esprit en lui assurant qu'elle ne regrette rien, bien au contraire. Commence alors une relation faite d'amour, de passion, et la profondeur de ses sentiments envers la jeune fille effraie Severus. Mais elle est devenue sa raison de vivre. Il voudrait la laisser profiter de sa jeunesse, a l'impression de gâcher celle-ci. Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour elle. Mais il ne peut se résoudre à la quitter. Il a beau se traiter de lâche, rien n'y fait. Ils continuent de se voir en cachette, passent le plus de temps possible ensemble, conscients du danger qui les guette. La guerre éclate. Severus sait qu'il va mourir. Si ce n'est pas de la baguette de Voldemort, ce sera de la sienne. Malgré sa répugnance à faire du mal à Hermione. Tous deux survivent à la guerre. Harry Potter a vaincu, le monde est débarrassé du mal.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'entends quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Non Hermione, pas maintenant. Laisse-moi partir. Laisse-moi m'en aller. J'ai réglé ma dette.

Il faut que j'aille lui ouvrir. Je dois lui dire adieu. Elle est si belle. Comment pourrais-je rester indifférent à ce sourire ? Je la fais entrer, et m'asseois sur le lit, une lettre posée à côté de moi. Devant sa question muette, je la lui désigne du regard. Intriguée, elle s'empare de la feuille et comence à la lire. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Je repense à ce qu'il y a dans ma lettre.

_Ma douce Hermione, mon amour,_

_Le dessein de cette lettre ne t'est sans doute pas inconnu. Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Mon voyage ici est termniné. Rien ne me retient à la vie. La seule raison qui me fait douter, c'est toi Hermione, la profondeur de ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu as trouvé le chemin de mon cœur, fait voler en éclat la porte de ma tour d'ivoire. Tu as fait de ma vie un rêve, peuplé de mots d'amour, de tendresse, de caresses enfiévrées et de baisers passionnés. Jamais je n'oublierais cela. Cette parenthèse de bonheur que tu m'as offerte. Malheureusement, il est désormais temps pour moi de te laisser faire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nos deux visions sont si loin 'lune de l'autre. Tu es ambitieuse et passionnée, alors que je n'aspire qu'au calme et à la tranquillité. J'approche de la quarantaine, alors que la jeunesse t'épanouit. Je dois maintenant te quitter pour toujours. Mon temps avec toi est révolu, ma douce. Je m'en vais le cœur rempli d'amour et de tendresse qui te sont destinés._

_Mon amour t'accompagne pour toujours._

_Severus_

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à lever les yeux vers elle. Où trouverai-je le courage d'affronter la déception dans son regard ? Elle me force à lever les yeux vers elle. A ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas de la déception que je lis dans ses yeux magnifiques, mais un mélange de colère et de peine.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'enfuis ? Tu me laisses seule ? me dit-elle, la voix tremblante, les yeux flamboyants.

- Hermione, parviens-je à articuler, tu n'étais pas sensée lire cette lettre avant ce soir, et ...

- Mais où donc es-tu allé chercher ces idées de mondes opposés. Vraiment, ça m'échappe… Nous nous aimons, non ? Qu'est ce qui peut nous empêcher d'être ensemble ? Rien ! Surtout pas ta lâcheté déplacée ! me lance-t-elle en m'envoyant ma lettre au visage. »

Je sens poindre du désespoir dans sa voix. Je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi. Moi Severus Rogue, professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard, je ne sais pas quoi répondre devant une jeune femme de dix huit ans. Soudain, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

« Ne me quitte pas, Severus, je t'aime… »

Toutes mes résolutions volent en éclat. Je ne peux résister au besoin impérieux de la prendre dans mes bras . Je la serre fort tout contre moi, et murmure que j'ai eu tort, que j'ai été stupide et que je ne la laisserai jamais seule. Elle capte mon regard, comme elle seule sait le faire, et je scelle cette promesse d'amour éternel d'un long baiser.

J'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur…


End file.
